


But You Didn't Have to Cut Me Off

by HEXXUS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip, awkward silence, this is so lame I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXXUS/pseuds/HEXXUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dudes going on a weird roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't Have to Cut Me Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niveously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niveously/gifts).



They’ve been driving for hours now and it feels like forever since they last saw a building. There’s nothing as far as the eye can see. Just fields and an endless road and some trees here and there. Warg can hardly wait until they reach the next diner. He’s hungry out of his damn mind and his body is screaming for coffee in the form of a _very_ annoying headache.  
  
He sinks further into the passenger seat, burying his face into his hoodie. Usually he wouldn’t mind it being quiet, but it’s almost _agonizing_ now when he isn’t on the road by himself. He’s got company by a certain Mr. Vincent Barker now, and Warg isn’t really a big fan of awkward silences.  
  
His eyes keep looking ahead, at that irritatingly long road in front of them. God, at least when he was alone and got sick of the silence he could just whip out his earphones and listen to music.  
  
Wait. _Music_. They can listen to music! They have a fucking radio for crying out loud! Why didn’t he think of that sooner?  
  
Warg straightens himself and reaches for the radio to turn it on, ignoring the ’what are you doing’ from Vince. The radio lets out a couple of crackling sound and he can clearly hear the jagged mumbles from people talking on the radiostations. And then – _thank fucking God_ – music can be heard in the speakers and he immediately relaxes into his seat.  
  
You can’t be too picky about what music to listen to when it comes to the radio, so he tries to ignore the incredibly stupid pop song that’s on at the moment and focus on how there’s no deafening silence in the car anymore.  
  
”I didn’t know you were a Katy Perry fan,” he hears Vince say and he doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s got one of his stupid smiles plastered on his face, and Warg can’t stop the sound of annoyance that leaves him.  
  
”I’m not,” he replies. Really, he isn’t. He stops his foot from tapping to the beat the moment he realizes what he’s doing. _Fuck pop_. He needs some good ol' Metallica blasting through the speakers to restore his manliness, _pronto_.  
  
”Whatever you say, puppy,” Vince says around an amused chuckle. Warg wants to punch him in the face.  
  
There’s a moment of silence between them once again as the song comes to its end and another song starts playing. Warg freezes when he notices he recognizes the song. He hates himself for it, but it’s one of his ’guilty pleasure songs’ that he’s been listening to in secret. He would never _ever_ in his whole life tell anyone about it, it would crush his pride into tiny little pieces if he did. _Damn you, Gotye_.  
  
He digs his teeth into his bottom lip and tries his hardest to not tap his fingers to the song against his knees, but it proves to be more than difficult. He manages a glance towards Vince who’s got his eyes focused on the road, and he notices that the guy’s index finger is moving up and down on the steering wheel. Even his damn head is nodding slightly to the beat.  
  
Warg twitches in surprise when Vince suddenly turns his head to look at him. A smile is creeping up on Vince’s lips again and he raises an eyebrow towards him in a comical manner, and Warg can’t keep himself from grinning when Vince’s smile grows wider by the second. And then, all of a sudden, they’re both screaming the lyrics to the song at the top of their lungs and laughing hysterically at the same time.  
  
” _Now you’re just somebody that I used to knooow-_ ”  
  
It doesn’t feel so bad not being alone anymore.


End file.
